Agape
by eclecticmum
Summary: *Updated 12/01* The events here take place a short time after The Wrong War/Frogs And Lobsters, Horatio, Archie, and the rest have a confrontation with a group of mysterious warriors known as the Michaelines.
1. An Unexpected Invitation

Agape 

Agape 
    
     
    
     

**Disclaimer**:Don't I just wish they were mine! But sadly, no.Forester and A&E have that privilege (lucky sods--bet they don't appreciate them as much as we would!).The Michaeline name and uniform/habit are borrowed from Katherine Kurtz, but she probably wouldn't recognize them otherwise.Everyone who doesn't belong to one of them is MINE!

Author's Notes: Agape (pronounced "ah-GAW-pay") is one of about five Greek words meaning love (agape, eros, storge, philia--ok that's only four, I know), agape roughly translates to "charity" or "love of your fellow man", this will make sense eventually!Immense thanks go to Rhiannon for beta reading this and being incredibly supportive!

**Feedback**:Yes, please fill out the nice little box provided—quite conveniently—at the bottom of the page!

Chapter One—An Unexpected Invitation

Jos watched the Englishmen come ashore from his niche in the cliff facing the beach.They were, no doubt, looking for fresh water.The Michaelines might even let them find some, depending on how clever they were.With a minute gesture he sent Yestin back to the Stronghold to inform their superior of these encroachers.

As the men pulled the launch ashore, Archie couldn't shake the feeling of eyes following him.A glance told him that Matthews was jumpy, but neither Horatio nor any of the rest of the men seemed to notice anything.Quietly, he called to his friend.

"Horatio?"

"What is it, Archie?"Looking around sharply, Horatio could sense his anxiety.Archie was scanning the surrounding forest cliffs.

"I'm not sure." he hesitated, then continued "I just feel that there is something or _someone_ out there…. watching."

Horatio had learned to trust the accuracy of Archie's instincts on matters such as this.He supposed that living on the Justinian with Simpson had garnered Archie plenty of experience--that demon would be enough to make any man paranoid.

"Can you tell what or _who_?"

"No!It's just…" Frustration laced his voice."Just that I _know_ they're out there."

"All right." 

Horatio raised his voice. "Look lively now.We need to find a source of freshwater, so stick together, men, and report anything odd to myself or Mr. Kennedy."

"What do ye mean odd, sir?" Oldroyd asked.The men had instinctively drawn closer together at the word.

"'E mean odd, ye twat!Not regular."Matthews seemed more acerbic than usual, confirming Archie's hunch that he, too, sensed something.

----------------------

As the Englishmen plunged into the woods, Jos heard Yestin returning.He looked around, to find him accompanied by young Jamys Pearse and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Brecon was out in his coracle," volunteered Jamys, "and saw the English ship drop anchor.Lorcan wants them watched."

Lorcan wants them watched.Well, he would, smiled Jos to himself.Lorcan mistrusted the English, and with good reason, Jos admitted inwardly.If only… Yestin interrupted his reverie.

"Where should we go, Jos?"

"You're to go to the headland to keep a close eye on the ship, Jamys is to go back and fetch Ivo, then go on to the forest beach to follow their progress."

"And you?"

"I'll be along, don't worry."

----------------------

"Come in."Lorcan turned from surveying the garden out side his window to greet Jos as he entered."You're supposed to be watching those Englishmen on the beach."

"In the woods."Jos corrected, amused by Lorcan's scowl at this news."I've set Yestin to watch the ship and Jamys and Ivo to follow the men from the beach."

Lorcan began to pace.His rooms in the Stronghold were spacious but spartan, as were most of the accommodations there.Jos knew what Lorcan's decision would be, but he waited patiently for it, standing stock still in front of the large cherry wood desk, knowing that this annoyed his superior to no end and taking a perverse pleasure in needling his friend.

"Oh, move, would you!"Lorcan snapped in affable exasperation, as he paused in his pacing on the other side of the desk.Jos just grinned at him."Bring the English here.Take Brecon and the garrison to help."

----------------------

Not far into the woods, the underbrush closed in on them from every side.Beating branches away from his face, Archie reflected that they at least kept them sheltered from the view of whatever was out there.The larger problem was finding the freshwater source.The small stream on the beach had disappeared once into the forest and they were merely searching in the direction it appeared to have originated from.For all they knew, it could veer suddenly to the left or right ten feet into the trees, he thought sardonically.Wouldn't that be lovely, to go tromping through this overgrown nightmare only to find out they went the wrong way. 

An hour into the forest and Horatio was forced to this very conclusion.They couldn't find a trace of the stream and it would be fruitless to go on.

"Back to the beach, men," he ordered in a defeated tone.They'd just have to go back and try again, maybe have the men spread out single file along the edge of the wood and go in like that, then perhaps they would find where that stream turned.

"Archie, we'll need to try a different tack once we're back on the beach."But Archie wasn't listening; instead he was peering off into the surrounding shrubbery.To what purpose, Horatio couldn't tell, he couldn't see five feet to either side in here."Archie?What are you looking at?"

"Over there, do you see it?"

"See what?All I can see is trees."

"No, I saw something move over there."

"Probably some local wildlife."But Horatio squinted in the direction Archie indicated.

"It was blue, dark blue."

"A bird?"

"Birds don't dash behind trees."

"I don't see anything, Archie.You're just keyed up from that incident on the beach, we haven't seen hide nor hair of anything or anyone since we got in this infernal forest.Come on, let's just get out of here."

Archie knew he hadn't imagined that swift bit of blue go behind that tree.It was not his imagination; they were not in fact the only ones out here.But he agreed with Horatio, they needed to get back to the beach--suddenly the beach was the safest place around.He didn't know how, but he knew that whoever was behind that tree was not friendly.All of a sudden, the column ahead of him stopped and he could hear Oldroyd yelp.

"Don't move," a quiet voice behind him warned.Out of the forest around them materialized silent men in dark blue robes, all of them with muskets trained on the young officers and their boat crew.

"I told you I saw blue."Archie whispered.

----------------------

Who were these men?Archie glanced around as unobtrusively as possible.The boat crew had been tied together with ropes around their necks, and Styles looked ready to spit nails.Horatio had calmed him with a look, though, when it appeared he might object physically to being roped.Horatio's hands and his own were bound and each was attached to a man in blue robes.That was the truly strange thing about them, that and the silence.They seemed to communicate wholly by some sort of hand signals.

But it was the robes that intrigued him.They were the strangest sort of uniform, for that was what they appeared to be.Long blue robes over trousers and boots, seen in a glimpse when the tall fellow in the lead vaulted a fallen tree trunk.Robes like that ought to be more cumbersome, yet none of their captors seemed to be hindered in any way.

They held their muskets with the surety that spoke of long practice, and all carried a strange sheathed dagger stuck through the back of their belts.The device on its pommel seemed to echo the embroidered badge on the right breast of their robes, but he could not make out exactly what the design was.

----------------------

Jos called a halt to their march about a half-mile from the Stronghold.The way here was steep as well as heavily wooded and the roped prisoners would not be able to manage the climb.Another way must be found—the other possibility that presented itself was the postern gate.Which was a problem.

"Jos, we can't take them up that way."Ivo broke the silence as he joined him.Jos signaled for Brecon and Jamys before replying.

"I know, but every other way presents its own… difficulties."

Such as how to keep these men from leading others to their door, when—or if—they were set loose.The trek through the forest had been roundabout in a subtle way; Jos was confident they could not find their way out or back.But the view from the postern gate… and these men were sailors, men who could navigate better on water than land.No, the postern gate was not a viable alternative.The gatehouse was accessible only through the town and he would not endanger the townsfolk they had sworn to protect.The "garden" gate, though, that had possibilities.

"You know, Lorcan's right, this talent of yours for imitating statuary is really very irritating."

Jos threw Ivo a quick grin, before gesturing to their left."I think we can bring them in through the orchards.Our location should not be given away by any obvious landmarks and it has a much gentler slope."

"And a truly disturbing gateway," replied Brecon, with a grin of his own.

----------------------


	2. The Gateway

Chapter Two—The Gateway

Chapter Two—The Gateway

I'm a complete fool, thought Horatio, this is all my fault.Mine.I should've listened to Archie, I should've kept closer watch, I should've been more alert.All my fault.He glared around at no one in particular, anger and guilt clouding his gaze.They were prisoners—again—and it was his fault.The only comfort he allowed himself was the knowledge that he had kept Styles from doing anything rash.

"Horatio, something's happening."Archie nodded towards the tall red haired man who seemed to be leading this expedition.Around him were gathered three other men, and they seemed to be discussing something in low serious tones."I think those four are in charge here….Horatio!"

"What?"Archie was looking at him now, concern written on his tired face.

" Stop that now!This isn't your fault, so stop thinking what I know you're thinking!"

"What?!?How do you know that I've… "Startled out of his self flagellation, Horatio stared at Archie, shocked.

"I know you, I know that you're blaming yourself.That won't help us here.Stop.We need to focus on getting away."

----------------------

"What are they doing?"Jamys was looking at the two young officers as he spoke.

"It appears they are arguing, shall we see about what?"As Ivo approached the men on guard, the blond officer looked over at him, catching his eyes.

"Who are you and where are you taking us?"A very direct young man, and rather brave, to dare to ask such a question in his position.A solidly built young man, well tanned—as would be expected of a sailor—with sun bleached hair falling in front of bright blue eyes that seemed to convey a mixture of anger and concern, with just the slightest touch of fear.

"Archie!"hissed the dark haired one.

"Archie?Is that your name?"Ivo seemed a bit amused by their seriousness, but then Ivo seemed a bit amused by everything, rather astonishing given his personal history.Neither young man spoke, the dark one bright red with embarrassment.

"Baudwin asked you a question, answer him."Jos did not often command, but he felt these two might need a lesson in just who here was in charge.All he received in response were stone faces from both officers.Not ready to share this information are you?Well, it will come eventually.Jos actually felt a bit of respect for the two of them, they had borne the last few hours rather well, but he would have an answer.

"Answer him."

"I asked my question first," the one called Archie replied, defiantly.

Ivo laughed aloud, this was indeed a very brave young man, or a very ignorant one, or both.

----------------------

The laughing man in front of them glanced back at red haired man before answering,"We are Michaelines and you are going to the Stronghold."

Wonderful, what in heaven's name was a Michaeline?"What is a Michaeline?"

The young man gave him what looked like an honestly surprised look, "We are Michaelines."Simply put, but not very illuminating, he thought.

"Where is this Stronghold?"Now the man looked a touch wary.He reminded Archie suddenly of Major Edrington, though the cheerful young man before them bore only passing resemblance to the absent earl.Short honey colored hair topped a smiling heart shaped face with laughing brown eyes that seemed to find everything about the two of them amusing.He can't be much older than we are, Archie concluded with a start.

"That I may not tell you.But come, give us your names."Not likely, we don't know yours, after all.As if reading this thought off his very face, the laughing man smiled and offered with a nod, "My name is Ivo Baudwin, you are officers in the British Navy, and your first name is Archie."He seemed to be waiting expectantly for their answers.Archie exchanged a look with Horatio; may as well, he seemed to say.

"Third Lieutenant Archibald Kennedy, of His Majesty's Ship Indefatigable."Standing to attention as he recited, staring off to Ivo's right.

----------------------

The dark haired one was staring at his companion most curiously, as if they could speak to each other through their eyes solely.These two are old friends, Jos realized, old friends who have been through a lot together.The one who hadn't spoken yet was a tall lad, still a trifle gangly, but growing out of it.He had a serious air about him, and the sort of looks that men find interesting and women find irresistible.

"And you, what is your name?"Ivo was enjoying himself immensely.

When addressed, he too, snapped to attention, "Second Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower, also of His Majesty's Ship Indefatigable."He did not look at Ivo either.

It was odd, finding these two young men staring at him.Somehow, they must have guessed that I lead here.Jos wasn't sure this intuition they seemed to share was a good thing at all.

----------------------

The tall one, with the dark red hair, walked over to them.He's a touch taller than **Horatio**, Archie noted.A physically imposing man, tall and solidly built, with dark green eyes which he focused on them now.He did not speak, he merely stared at them for a long moment.Those eyes seemed to see right into their souls and gave Archie the shivers, but he would **not** let this man see that he had had any effect on him.Raising his head some, he stared defiantly back at the red haired man.He tilted his head at Archie, his expression questioning then, looking away, he ordered in a low voice for the march to continue.

----------------------

Lorcan was staring at the dispatches he had just received, this could not possibly be happening, he thought, not now.In a sudden fit of temper he threw the contents of his desk towards the far wall.

"What on earth was that?"

Lorcan groaned.The last thing he needed right now was for his sister to find out the morning's events.

"What was that?" she repeated, coming into his rooms.

Lorcan looked carefully up at his elder sister.Eilis stood in the doorway looking at him expectantly, and then she spied the mess that had been his desktop's contents scattered over the floor.

"Good heavens, what did you do?"

"I got irritated," he responded shortly, in no mood for a conversation.

"You got irritated."

"Yes."

"I see."She paused for a moment. "Where's Jos?"

What a rotten time for her to finally take an interest in his whereabouts.

"Forest patrol."He wasn't about to tell her about the Englishmen, not if, as it appeared, she might be coming out of her self-induced exile.She would not take kindly to their presence, and suddenly he was sorry he'd sent Jos to bring them in, he should have foreseen this and sent someone else.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"Yes, actually.We—Avenie, myself, and some of other women—are going out to the orchards.The apples are ready for harvesting."

"Yes, good, go."At least she wouldn't be here when the Englishmen arrived.Eilis was looking at him oddly.

"What's bothering you, Lorcan?"

Nothing I can share with you without causing you more unnecessary pain, dear sister.

"Nothing that you need worry about," and with a forced smile, he bid her on her way.

----------------------

Pellew scanned the shoreline.Horatio and Archie should have been back by now and there was not a sign of them.

"What can they possibly have gotten themselves into now?"he murmured to himself.

----------------------

Horatio was thinking much the same thing as their march continued.They were now skirting the edge of a long high overgrown wall.The blond fellow, the one who gave his name as Ivo, had taken to walking next to them, casting occasional sidelong glances their way.

It's as if he is waiting for the culmination of some joke.

Then he saw it and knew what Ivo had been waiting for.He and Archie both stopped dead.

"I'm not going through that!"Archie blurted out.

"Crafted during the Inquisition, to persuade heretics that confession really was their only hope," supplied Ivo, chuckling at their reactions.

That was an ornate gate to…. hell, as far as Horatio could see.It was iron and seemed to contain every demon that was ever spawned writhing through its bars.

"It's only a gate, Archie," he forced himself to whisper.Archie looked at him as if he'd taken leave of his senses.

"Only a gate?Look at that thing!What good could possibly lay behind a gate like that?"

"I don't know, but the men are looking to us to lead.These men will take us through that… thing whether we like it or not, and I prefernot to be forced through it."

He could see Archie mentally collect himself. 

"You are right, Horatio.I am sorry."

They both looked back at their men now, who were indeed on the edge of panic.

"Lead on."Horatio gestured as nonchalantly as he could with ropes around his wrists and Ivo, still chuckling led them through the gateway into… 


	3. Complications

Author's Note: You all know the disclaimers; repeat them to yourselves so I don't have to type them again

Author's Note: You all know the disclaimers; repeat them to yourselves so I don't have to type them again! :)Once again, many thanks to my absolutely magnificent Beta reader, Rhiannon; and to B eviltwins2 for reviewing (you should have seen my face light up when I saw that someone had reviewed!).As always, I would take it very kindly if you would review in the handy little box at the bottom of the page!

Chapter Three:Complications

Paradise.Jos had always loved these old orchards, they reminded him of home back in Brittany.It looked to be around harvest season, he hadn't noticed it creeping up on them this year.Normally, he looked forward to the harvest, he and Eilis would go out amongst the trees and fields and… No, it was best not to dwell on such things.After the past year, he had not had the heart to count the passing of the days until the crops were ready to be brought in.

They marched on.The young officers, Hornblower—only the English could come up with a name like that—and Kennedy, had handled the Devil's Gate better than he had expected.He always found it somewhat disturbing himself.

Then he saw movement up ahead.Women out in the orchards picking apples.He smiled, there would be pies and preserves and all sorts of delicious concoctions issuing from the kitchens over the next few days.

"What in the… " a horrified gasp, then anger, "where are you taking… them?"

Not now, not here, please.Jos turned miserably to face the speaker.

"Your brother requested us to escort these men to the Stronghold."He recited tersely, looking beyond her, at a spot over her right shoulder.He couldn't bear to look at her face.He should have chanced the postern gate.If only he'd known she was out here!

"My brother requested."

"Yes."

Eilis was not looking at him, when he dared to glance at her face.She was glaring at the two officers, who looked quite confused as to what they might have done to upset her.If only you knew, he grimaced bitterly, it is your mere existence which offends her so.

"March on."He needed to get as far away from here as possible right now.It was still too much to be in her presence when she would not… NO, I will NOT think on it.

----------------------

"Jos!You look terrible, what happened?Did the prisoners give you trouble?"Lorcan looked around, concerned.No one seemed to be hurt or inconvenienced in any way, but Jos looked as if he would gladly jump down the nearest well.

"We came in through the orchards and… "

"And you ran into Eilis.Jos… I'm sorry."He put his hand on Jos' shoulder.

"You knew she was out there?"Jos looked at him in wounded surprise.

"No!I would have told you if she had gone out.I would have warned you to avoid the orchards.She came by to inform me they were going out after you had left.It didn't occur to me at the time that the Devil's Gate would be the easiest way in from the beach, it's my fault."

"No it's not, it's just rotten timing."Jos shook himself and looked around."Sir, we have delivered the prisoners as requested."

"Thank you, Lennox.Please place them in the front cells and report to me at your earliest convenience."

----------------------

"Well, did they give you any trouble?"

They were both sitting in front of the fire in Lorcan's room.Jos was stretched out in an armchair, staring morosely into the fire, looking drained.Lorcan was sitting on the edge of a cushioned footstool, concentrating intently on his friend.

"What?No.No, they resisted some when we first came upon them but that was to be expected.And they balked at the Devil's Gate, but I do that every once in awhile."

He smiled bitterly, not having taken his eyes from the fire.

"Those two officers, they're lieutenants and close friends, I think.Anyway, they will bear watching.And their ship will be missing them very soon, if it hasn't already."

"It has.I sent Brecon directly back to their landing beach with the garrison and he drove off at least two attempts to land men from that frigate.It has moved off the coast, but I doubt they have left yet."

"Why did you want us to bring in those men Lorcan?Was it just a whim or do you have a plan for them?"

"I'm not sure anymore."It was his turn to stare into the fire."I had a plan this morning, but… something has come up."He handed the dispatches that had upset him so this morning to Jos.

"So, there is to be one final cast of the dice."

"Yes, General Humbert plans to land in County Mayo and begin from there.We are requested to provide a contingent of soldiers.And I am requested to join the leadership of the expedition."He looked up in frustration, "Why, though?What could I possibly contribute?"

"Your name of course, you're Lorcan Ross, Earl of Cashel.If they are landing in Mayo, that name will set the countryside afire."

"I'm nineteen Jos!I haven't set foot in Ireland since I was six, my only military experience is on the skirmish level, and my family name and title is attainted.Why would they rally to me?"

The young earl's gray eyes looked pleadingly at his friend, his lithe young frame tense and his coal black hair tousled from his continually running fingers through it in worry.

"One of the legendary Earls of Cashel?A descendant of the Earl who almost prevented the losses of 1618?I can't imagine why they would want you."Jos leaned forward as sarcasm laced his tired voice."Wake up, boy.You've got the political connections and skills Lorcan.If I live to be a hundred, I'll never be able to handle people like you do."

"I'm not my five times great-grandfather, Jos.I am, as you so aptly put it, a boy.I can't do what they want me to.I can't lead these people!"

"Can you think of any other reason we all follow a 'boy'?I've got, what, eleven years on you?And I've got a title of my own--not that I can claim it any easier than you can yours--but why are you our superior and I am not?Because people follow you, it's charisma or talent or some indefinable aura about you.You were meant to lead, it was born in you."

"The men would follow you through hellfire."

"Maybe," Jos allowed, sitting back again."But I wouldn't be able to convince others to join us, you would."

Lorcan stood up."This is all beside the point at the moment.We must decide what to do with our guests now that we have them."He turned abruptly."When was the last time you talked with your wife?"

Jos' head came up sharply.

"That was a lightening change of subject."A warning tone in his voice.

"Not really."

"Well, I suppose you could say we spoke this afternoon."The bitter smile back on his face.

"She does love you, you know."Lorcan said quietly. "It is just hard for her to separate the reality of events from her perception of their reality."

----------------------


	4. The Stronghold

Author's Note:  Do I own any of this?  No.  And am I getting paid for this?  You've got to be kidding; someone would **_pay_** for this?  Rhiannon is the queen of all beta-readers (and an absolutely brilliant writer in her own right!).  

Reviews are, as always, more than welcome!

Chapter Four:  The Stronghold

"What will the Captain say?"

The cells were surprisingly comfortable, for cells.  One positive note, there were no signs of an oubliette.  But, once again, they were prisoners and it was his fault.  

There was a barred exercise area that faced onto the main courtyard of their prison.  It appeared to be an old castle that had been kept in very good repair.  The walls were thick and well guarded, the household busy and well disciplined.  

They learned within the first hour that speaking to those that passed by them would do them little good.  Mostly ignored, those that did stop to listen would merely smile and shake their heads before going on about their business.

They *had* learned quite a bit about their captors, though, just by listening to the conversations going on around them.  There were a bewildering array of languages being spoken—English, Spanish, French, and two that no one could identify.  The first had a musical quality about it, almost as if the speaker would begin to sing any moment, and there was something naggingly familiar about it.  The other sounded like nothing they had ever heard before--a robust language with a rolling sound to it.

Once they pooled their knowledge, Horatio and Archie found that their grasp on the situation was only a little better.  The man who had brought them in was called Jos Lennox and the one he had deferred to was called Lorcan Ross.  

He seemed to be in charge here.  He looked younger even than us, thought Horatio, certainly not older than twenty—if that.  They were both apparently well liked, for they had heard no complaints in any language they understood.   But Don Masserado had been well liked and it had not stopped him from being a ruthless warden.  The traffic through the courtyard was sporadic and as the evening progressed it had died down to a trickle.

The courtyard was octagonal, with their exercise yard on the southern side.  The smithy was across the yard from their cells.  To its right lay a door that seemed to lead to the kitchens.  To its left, the stables.   Beyond that, in the southeastern and western walls, there were sets of recessed entryways that probably led to the rest of the castle's environs.  In the eastern wall there was a set of massive doors, ornately carved and bound in iron.  

Then the women from the orchard returned and the level of activity in the courtyard increased as they unloaded their wagons.  Baudwin spent the entire time teasing a young girl who appeared to be his sister, as she resembled him quite closely.  The dark haired woman that had glared at them earlier, now steadfastly refused to even glance in their direction.  The young girl--Archie thought her name sounded like Vany--called her Alise.  He wondered what made her dislike them so.

----------------------

"Avenie!  What will you be concocting from this bountiful harvest?  I hope you will not forget your dear brother's favorites."  

Ivo had come from the Great Hall when the wagons had arrived to help with the unloading.  

"Of course not 'dear brother', you will get your heart's desire as long as you keep unloading.  There is enough for everyone, it was a good harvest."

"Ah, good.  If I thought I'd be forced to eat any more of Allejandro's tasteless travel bread, I think I'd hurl myself from the cliffs."

"Don't be so melodramatic," tossing an apple at him, then she smiled.   

"Perhaps we should get the recipe from him.   You know it is quite nutritious and easily portable."

She laughed at the look on his face as he choked on his apple.  The travel bread was truly some of the worst tasting muck ever conceived, but last winter had been hard and it was edible and available.  The harvest had been half ruined by storms and everyone had been forced to make do with what they had stored away or could barter for.

Avenie looked around, satisfied with their work, and thought agreeably of the harvest haul this year.  They would have a good winter with no shortages in castle or town.  She had taken to the job of chatelaine like a fish to water, adoring the little details that made up the large undertaking.  She accomplished more than women with twice her experience and twice her tender age of sixteen.  She only wished it had not fallen to her in such a way.  

It was Eilis' job by right and precedence and if she would only take a renewed interest in such things, Avenie would happily relinquish the accounts and keys back up to her.

"Ivo, who were those men you were escorting?  They upset Eilis mightily."

"They are English sailors, and you know her feelings toward the English."

"Oh my, yes.  'The only good Sassenach is a dead Sassenach'."

----------------------

 "Why are they here?"

Eilis had been waiting for him in his—their—rooms, her dark gray eyes flashing with barely suppressed wrath.  Jos sighed; this was not going to go well.  She was trembling with rage.  Lorcan stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"We've already covered this.  They are here because Lorcan instructed us to bring them here.  If you wish to know more I suggest you ask him."

She glanced at her brother, then back to Jos.

"I'm asking you.  Why did he have you bring them in?"

"I don't know.  I'm not sure he knows."

"Eilis, there are extenuating circumstances at work here…." Lorcan began.

"Well, somebody knows!  And I don't give a fig for circumstances!"  

Her voice had risen several octaves as she whirled about to face her brother, her midnight hair falling into her face.  

Jos winced; it was going to be one of those fights.  

"Lorcan, would you excuse us please."  He could have made an effort to not look quite so relieved as he left, Jos thought enviously.  With a sigh, he turned back to his wife.

"You're not being sensible about this, Eilis.  It's…."

She was yelling full voice now.  "I'm not being sensible!  Is it sensible to march a dozen or more enemies all over our lands?  To bring them into our safe haven?  Why didn't you just kill them on the beach?"  

That was going too far, even for her.

"Eilis!  That's enough; you are not sensible of what you are saying!  We do not kill without just cause--you know that!  I know your reasons for disliking the English, but we will not become monsters to defeat them.  It would defeat us."

She did not look at all convinced, not that he thought she would accept it now anymore than she had before.  She would not be happy until she had had her vengeance for little Michael's death, and rightly or wrongly, she had decided the English would pay.  He tried one last time.

"Do you really think we were so careless as to let them see anything that would compromise our safety?  Do you think I would put you in that kind of danger?"

She looked at him with clear contempt, "You've done it before."

He gasped, looking as though she had slapped him.  

----------------------


End file.
